FredHermioneDrabbles
by MorganWritesAndStuff
Summary: A series of Fremione drabbles the fangirl in me couldn't help but write. *FRED NEVER DIES*
1. Muggle Film

FredHermioneDrabbles

AN This is the beginning of a series of Fremione drabbles the fan girl in me couldn't help but write. Sparked by seeing the movie.

Discliamer: I own nothing.

Prompt: First time seeing a muggle film.

* * *

><p>"Sweetheart, it's fine. Don't worry about it. It's my fault. Taking you to a 3D horror film as your first muggle film was an awful idea. Next time, we'll go see an animated one, maybe." Hermione soothed her apologetic boyfriend.<p>

"It was just so REAL, 'Mione.."

"Love, I know, It's quite alright. Go lie down, I'll make you a nice cuppa."

"I still can't believe I shot a stunner at the screen thing though." Fred said, shaking his head.

Hermione patted his shoulder as she walked past him to the kitchen to make a pot of tea.

* * *

><p>ENDNOTE: You know the drill, review and tell me what you thought. Oh, and if you want to leave me a prompt, feel free. I'll write it, and credit you with the prompt dedicate it to you.

~BookLuvver


	2. Amusement Park

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Written for Sarah, who left an anon review- Thanks so much for the first review, and the fantastic prompt!

Prompt: Hermione takes Fred to amusement park.

* * *

><p>Fred was looking around, amazed at all the sights, sounds and smells.<p>

"Hermione, what IS this place? And what is that?" He questioned, gesturing to a stand selling enormous clouds of cotton candy.

"It's candy, Fred, and you need to slow down!" she said grabbing his hand as he went to head to the stand.

"Hermione, honestly, you act like I've never has sweets." He joked, pulling her into the line.

Fifteen minutes later, Fred's sitting on a bench clutching his stomach and Hermione's looking at him triumphantly.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Fred sighs "You were right, that fluffy cloud-sugar was a bad idea, especially before that "romer coller" thing."

"Rollercoaster, Fred, Roller coaster."

* * *

><p>Endnote: This turned out a little longer than a traditional drabble, but oh well. You know what to do, review, or leave a prompt XD<p>

Thanks ever so much for reading.

~Bookluvver


	3. STOP CALLING THEM THAT!

Stop calling them that!

Prompt: ridiculous names

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the names "MadEye Fabio" and "DumblyDora Roseanne" lol

Sorry it's been so long. I was at the WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER THEMEPARK XD It was EPIC!

Anyway, Enjoy xD

* * *

><p><em>To say pregnancy hormones had made Hermione a little crazy would be the understatement of the year.<em>

"Fred! Oh Fred, I'm so miserable. And FAT!" Hermione whined.

"Love, it's not fat, it's the babies. And with this heat wave, you should go lie down. You don't want to put any unnecessary stress on little "MadEye Fabio" and "DumblyDora Roseanne"." I said, with a teasing grin.

"FRED WEASLEY! FOR THE LAST TIME, STOP CALLING THEM THAT! HOW MANY BLOODY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU WE ARE NOT NAMING THEM THAT?" Hermione exploded.

"More than I can count, Dear." I smiled back.

_And having a prankster husband like Fred was no help to mood swings either._

* * *

><p>ENDNOTE: You know what to do. ReviewersPrompters welcomed and receive dedicated drabble :) You know you want one! I mean, all the cool kids have one ;) haha


	4. Other blokes

Disclaimer: Wait, what do you mean I don't own Harry Potter? Okay, so I own nothing. But if I did, Fred would've never died. So there.

AN: It's been a while. Sorry guys. But real life caught up, and I had to deal with it.

* * *

><p>I forced a smile as cornered me in the kitchen. I knew what was coming.<p>

"Hermione, dear, you wouldn't ever guess who I got a letter from last night! One of Arthur's nephews, he's such a nice boy. In fact, the two of you would look lovely together. I thin-"

"MUM!" Fred interrupted as he swept into the room, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to set up my girlfriend with other blokes!"

Mrs. Weasley looked surprised and I blushed profusely.

As Fred wrapped his arm around me, he turned and said, "Look, 'Mione, now you can move into the flat with out it being all the fuss."

* * *

><p>How was it? Feedback please. Remember to leave a prompt. Pretty please? With the Weasley twins on top? (;<p> 


	5. Rather fit for a bookworm

Disclaimer; Really, guys? If I owned this, Fred/Hermione would be cannon, I would've killed off Ron in an epic battle to the death with Umbridge, ending in the death of both of them, Sirius would be alive, and WolfStar would be cannon, thank you very much. Tonks would be with Charlie. Oh, and Ginny and Cho would've moved to like Antarctica and lived there forever. Because I hate them. But I'm pretty sure I made up the Peruvian warding spells, so that's not real FYI

So I know it's been 5ever (dats moar than4ever) since you've heard from me, dear readers. I'm reaaaaaally sorry. But I've been busy(: I got food poisoning and then had all these dress fittings and stuff for the wedding I'm going to be in. Oh, also I'm on a 15 hour train ride through the mountains to earlier mentioned wedding, so many of my stories are prolly going to be updated tonight^^

So this is for you, Potterheads.

Because I love you.

So here's *2* whole pages of Fred/Hermione goodness.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was minding her own business, thank you very much, as she headed back to the common room after a successful night of studying. She clutched the large stack of books a little tighter to her chest and smiled to herself. As she turned the corner, suddenly a red headed blur flew past her and seized her arm, dragging her along.<p>

"HEY! I don't know what you think-" she began to exclaim

A voice she quickly identified as Fred replied, "For Godric's sake, Granger, shut up and run!"

"What- What are we running from?"

"Filtch, Snape, possibly all of Slytherin house."

"Oh, Fred, What did you and George do NOW? We'll never make it to the tower, it's on the other side of the bloody castle!" She admonished.

"Move- I know a place we can duck into- I'll explain there!" He panted.

She stopped to dump the pile of books and her bag in a hidden alcove so they wouldn't slow her down, and broke back into a run.

Fred pulled her through a maze of corridors, and just when Hermione thought she was going to keel over, he jerk them to a stop in front of a particularly ugly statue of a walrus she had never paid much attention to before. He twisted the left tusk sharply and shoved her into the hidden space that appeared. After it shut behind them, he threw himself to the floor, wheezing. She slumped down along the wall in the small space.

After they both caught their breath, he said, "Rather fit for a bookworm, aren't you, 'Mione?"

She flushed scarlet. "Shut up. What did you two do *this* time?"

He smiled mischievously and replied, "Tossed a few dozen cases of Dung Bombs through the Slytherin Common room entrance and then warded it shut so they couldn't get out."

Hermione tried unsuccessfully to hold on to her stern expression, and failed. "Why?"

"We wanted to see if we could."

"But- HOW did you manage to ward it shut? The amount of magic it would take to override the Hogwarts security-" She stuttered.

"Peruvian warding spell, we tried a water based one, because they're right under the lake and the ward could draw most of the power from it and not us." he explained.

Hermione's face lit up, "But- That's BRILLIANT, Fred! How-"

"Always the tone of surprise, yeah? You wound me, love." Fred teased.

She looked apologetic, "Sorry- I didn't mean it like that, it's just- There's only one book in the library on Peruvian Warding, and it's in the restricted section." Her voice suddenly took on an accusing tone, "How do YOU manage to get your hands on it? I've been after it since last year, to no success!"

"Now, "Mione, That would be telling." He grinned.

* * *

><p>ENDNOTE;<p>

I thought it was cute…

Anyway.. Keep up with me on Twitter!

HeyMorganWrites

Oh, and if you guys happen to think I don't completely suck or something, I'm working on a new oneshot series called "Ramblings of a Potterhead prompt-a-holic" If you like this, you'll probably enjoy that, too!

Reviews make gravity. If you don't review, Earth will crash into the sun and we will all die. Because of you. Not reviewing. No, really. Don't you trust me? (;

~Morgan


End file.
